Repeat
by Sileny
Summary: There are plenty of horrible ways to break someone's heart, but telling him that he sounded like a broken record was just too much. So much that it makes him afraid of saying his three favorite words. Twoshot. [Onesided HaizakiKise, onesided / eventual mutual Aokise]
1. I

**Repeat**

By Sileny

* * *

_**Summary: **_There are plenty of horrible ways to break someone's heart, but telling him that he sounded like a broken record was just too much. So much that it makes him afraid of saying his three favorite words. Twoshot.

_**Disclaimer:**_ poor college students own nothing

* * *

**Pairing(s): **Onesided HaizakiKise, onesided AoKise, eventual mutual AoKise

**Warnings:** Implied sex, kissing, minor language, un-beta'd (le gasp!)

* * *

**I.**

"Good god," Kise remembers being told, while he's sobbing and whimpering in confusion and pain (but mostly crushing, helpless confusion), "you sound like a broken record. And here I thought there'd be something nice under that pretty face."

He wonders what he had done do deserve such biting words. Kise was a very affectionate person by nature; he loved showering the people he adored with affection in the forms of cuddles and skinship, gifts and sweet words. And the people he adored usually gave back to him in various amounts. Even Midorima returned his gestures by letting him cling, if only for a fraction of a second.

So then why? Why, when he's spread out on the bed at the mercy of this man's every whim, when he loves this man so much? He loves the silver-haired man and he wants to let him know that; that's why he calls out his name and breathes out his "I love you"s because they're all true.

Haizaki takes him roughly like usual and the tears fall from Kise's amber eyes. The usual pain is numbed by shock, and when they're finished Haizaki leaves first. It's the usual, but this is the first time that the other male had verbally told Kise that he was a broken record, with all the cruelty that Kise knew was there but refused to look at because _god damn it he had been in love._

He sobs, curling up on himself in a miserable little ball. It takes a good half hour before he can push his aching self up and stumble to the shower. He intentionally puts the water on the hottest setting—so hot it burns and turns his pale skin a vivid pink that reminds him of what happens to lobsters when they're boiled—and scrubs himself raw. When he's finished with his shower he wobbles back into the cheap hotel room and mechanically gathers up his things. The only good thing, he supposes, as he clutches his belongings and walks out, hair still dripping, is that Haizaki always pays for the rooms. In fact, Haizaki had this weird habit of paying for everything whenever they went out, even if it was only to love hotels.

It was enough of a gentlemanly act to have made Kise hope for more, but he supposes all of those dreams are dashed and gone, drained away like the soap he had used in the shower.

* * *

Kise comes down with the flu for a good solid week and when he gets back to school, he's apparently missed a lot. Haizaki's been kicked off of the basketball team, apparently. Kuroko tells him in his usual polite, monotonous voice: "Akashi-kun found his conduct severely disagreeable, so requested that he leave as he's more of a liability than an asset."

Akashi scolds him severely for neglecting to care for his own body to the point that he missed an entire week of school (and therefore an entire week of practice). Kise stammers apologies and wilts under Akashi's furious red gaze…

…and then promptly bends over double, face twisted into a grimace of absolute pain as Kuroko slams an Ignite Pass right into his gut. "K-k-k-kurokocchi?" he stammers out, stumbling for balance and clutching his stomach. There are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes; Kuroko's Ignite Pass _hurts_. "How mean," he wheezes out, "I just recovered, you know."

When he looks up, though, he's met with furious teal eyes. It startles him; the blond had never seen been this close to Kuroko when he lost his temper, and he had certainly never been on the receiving end of Kuroko's fury. He wracked his brain futilely in order to come up for a reason why the normally complacent shadow was so angry, but nothing came up, so instead he looks helplessly to the other members of the team.

What he sees shocks him some more.

Akashi is angry, understandably so because of Kise's negligence, but there's a darker, more furious spark in his eyes that stems from something else. It sends shivers up and down Kise's spine. Aomine looks peeved, as well, probably because Kise missed so many one-on-one sessions with the tanned player. But even Midorima and Murasakibara are irritated, and Kise's pretty certain that his absence would have had the least effect on those two. If anything, Midorima would probably have said something along the lines of "Good riddance," and then lectured him gruffly on how to prevent illness. Murasakibara shouldn't have cared at all unless Kise was secretly his snack fairy.

"Um… why is everyone so mad?" Kise ventures out nervously.

This time he's punched by Aomine. Teikou's ace avoids Kise's face only because Kise's whined about his model face enough that it's almost reflex to avoid it, and goes for the arm instead. Kise whimpers and shrinks back; in addition to his pained middle there's a stinging arm now, too. Was this seriously how his basketball team welcomed the recovery of one of their players?

Aomine grabs Kise's shoulders before he can voice any of his complaints, though, and gives him a good hard shake. There's a sort of desperate edge in his voice when he speaks. "Damn it Kise!" the ace half-shouts. "Why _him_? Of all the guys out there why did you go for _Haizaki_?"

"Shogocchi?" Kise asks, a bit disoriented, although a split second later his mind catches up (sort of) and he slaps a hand to his mouth. It's too late, though; the damage is done. Kise's eyes widen as Akashi's narrow into dangerous slits. Aomine, for his part, looks like he's going to go out there and commit murder with his bare hands.

"Ryouta," Akashi says, in a voice that is scarily calm and Kise doesn't even know what comes over him. All of a sudden the tears are spilling from his eyes, plummeting off his cheeks and dripping down his chin and he's wailing. He's not sure if it's because Akashi is scary—he is, a lot—or if it was because Haizaki was mentioned, but he cries so hard that none of them are quite sure what to do with him.

Somehow or another Kise ends up clutching the front of Aomine's tank top, making a mess of it and his face as he cries. "I can't—_hic!_—help it," he wails, voice losing some of its harshness because he's muffling it against Aomine's chest. "I—_sob_—loved him so—_hic!_—much, and I thought maybe—_whimper_—he would too—_sob_—one day but he—"

Aomine awkwardly pats his back because Akashi and Kuroko are giving him pointed looks that tell him to do so. Kise blathers on.

"—never did and—_sob_—said I sounded like a—_gulp_—b-broken record." He takes a shuddering breath. Those two words sting, even more so than his puffy eyes or his white knuckles against the black fabric of Aomine's shirt. "I only said I—_hic_—love him. Why can't I? _Why_?"

Kise cries himself to sleep, still clinging like a leech to Aomine, and Akashi grumbles a bit before crabbily dismissing the two. "Daiki, you're exempt from today's practice. Take Ryouta home and tell him that he has the next three days off. If you don't come back tomorrow though I'll triple your training menu." Of course, Akashi neglects to tell Aomine _how_ he's going to get Kise home, so after several long minutes of standing in one spot with the petrified look of a statue, Aomine hoists the unconscious model awkwardly onto his back (Kuroko bribes Murasakibara over to adjust the sleeping blond with the promise of a packet of Pocky, which was helpful) and leaves.

* * *

When Aomine next sees Haizaki in the halls, he delivers that horrifyingly heavy model-ruining punch that he didn't give Kise. The silver-haired boy goes down, and Aomine towers over him, all wrath and rage and other related stuff, and snarls, "If you _dare_ go near Kise or even _touch _him again, I will personally rearrange every feature on your face and then give you to Akashi for finishing touches."

Haizaki doesn't answer, focusing instead on gingerly picking himself up from the floor, but it'snot like Aomine was waiting for one. He had already turned sharply on his heel and was marching away, back stiff and limbs rigid.

* * *

Kise's second return to the club is much less grand and dramatic than his first. He's left largely alone for the better part of a week before the team pays a visit to his house. In fact, they're sitting in his room right now: Akashi imperiously having taken over the chair at Kise's desk, Murasakibura is curled up on Kise's bed hugging his pillow and munching a snack, Aomine is sprawled inelegantly on the end of the bed that is not occupied by the childish giant, and Kuroko and Midorima are sitting politely on the floor. Kise serves them juice and takes a seat awkwardly between his bed and Kuroko.

Akashi promptly launches into a solid lecture about how even though humans needed relationships in order to function properly, having abusive relationships was as good as having none. He then proceeded to go on about how to pick someone who would treasure him, and that if he ever had any insecurities he could always come talk to Akashi.

Murasakibara shares some of his snacks with Kise and tells him that, since they were snack buddies—Kise's not sure when this happened, but he's not about to disagree—he'd crush anyone who made him cry. It's both a reassuring and terrifying thought; Murasakibara's hands are huge and the threat of crushing is not a bluff.

Midorima gives Kise a list of things Geminis should do to safeguard their luck, ticking them off curtly on his fingers. Kise nods and smiles weakly, especially when Midorima pulls out something from his school bag—a little plastic keychain of a bowl of soup—proclaiming that it was the lucky item for Geminis that day. Kise thanks him anyway and attaches the chain to the zipper of his schoolbag. It's weird, but in a cute way. And the thought that Midorima went out of his way to get him a lucky item is touching.

Kuroko tells him that if Kise's seriously feeling down, he would be allowed one free hug a day. In all seriousness, though, the boy offers to extend a listening ear if ever Kise finds himself in a situation that he needs confiding in. Kise almost cries tears of gratitude.

Aomine is completely silent, but when everyone looks expectantly at him he shrugs and drawls out, "I'll punch anyone who makes you cry, you crybaby model."

"Um… thanks, Aominecchi…?"

Akashi takes that moment to usher everyone out, throwing out an excuse. He leaves Aomine in the room with the words, "Straighten everything out before you dare leave, Daiki." Aomine grumbles, but there's no real bite because no one in their right mind openly disregards Akashi's words, and Kise is left with six half-empty glasses of juice and one sulking Aomine. He transfers the glasses to his desk and shifts himself so that he sits facing the bed.

"Did you need something, Aominecchi?" he asks, looking up at the other boy.

Aomine mutters something unintelligible, scratching the back of his head. He surprises Kise by actually getting off the bed so that he can sit right in front of him.

"Aominecchi?" Kise tries again, and gets two tanned hands planted on his face, cupping his cheeks.

"Forget him," Aomine commands, and Kise doesn't understand. Blank amber orbs stare into eyes the color of the ocean and Aomine groans, looking exasperated. He tugs Kise roughly to him so that the blond sprawls into his chest, and he squeezes, growling out, "Forget _him_. You should be using your fluffy head to think of other things that won't hurt you." Aomine is furious; what was so good about that jerk that had the blond following him like a puppy? Aomine hadn't gone out of his way to smack a basketball at the boy's pretty head—because, really, he has better control than that—only to lose him to _Haizaki_, of all people.

Even _Midorima_ was better than _Haizaki_.

(But in all actuality, Kise was supposed to have been Aomine's puppy from the moment the tanned player laid eyes on the boy, not that he was going to admit it. He's fairly certain Akashi knows already though, that jerk.)

He doesn't even realize that he's squeezing a little too hard until Kise gasps out a breathy, "Aominecchi, it hurts." There's a suspicious hitch in the boy's voice and Aomine pushes Kise away to arm's length to study him. Kise's cheeks are strangely flushed and there's this odd little wanton expression on his face. But his eyes aren't looking at Aomine; they're looking through him, at a silver-haired boy that Aomine cannot stand, and it infuriates him.

It's also infuriating that Kise's somehow so infatuated with Haizaki that he's responding to pain. Kise's masochistic tendencies when in context to Haizaki make Aomine feel sick.

He fixes the problem by kissing the blond, long and slow, deliberately gentle even though Kise is scrabbling against him and _begging for something rougher_. Aomine is not a gentle person when faced with something he's passionate about, as evident in his basketball style, but he'd rather die by Akashi's own hand than do anything that'll have Kise equate him with Haizaki.

"Look at me," he breathes, irritation seeping into his voice as he buries his hands into silky gold locks. "Look at someone who's loved you longer than that bastard and who loves you more than him. Look at _me_."

* * *

A/N: It's really weird... I dislike Haizaki yet I like him. I feel very conflicted about him.


	2. II

**Warnings: **heavily implied sex, kissing, minor language

* * *

**II.**

Kise generally attempts to avoid Aomine for the next two weeks that lead up to summer vacation. It's frustrating and annoying that Aomine has to be the one to instigate the one-on-ones if he wants to have any communication with the blond, and Akashi and Kuroko giving him reproachful looks every day was not helping him.

Akashi takes it upon himself as captain to give his ace advice. "You should be more insistent, Daiki," he tells him, when Aomine's just finished a horrendous thirty laps and comes to a stop huffing and puffing next to Akashi, who is cool as ever as he watches the second-string train with a clipboard in a hand and a pen tapping lightly against his lip.

"Hah?"

Akashi turns his red gaze up towards Aomine, although there is a brief frown though when he notices the height difference. Aomine is quick to squat to make up for it, never mind his muscles screaming in protest. "Ryouta is one of those people who don't understand something unless you pound it into his head every day. I don't think I need to elaborate anymore, do I, Daiki?"

Aomine wants to throw his hands up in the air and scream, _'yes, yes you do Akashi you bastard! Aren't I insistent enough already with my constant pestering for one-on-ones that Kise just blows me off on? What more do you want from me?'_ Fortunately, though, he's not that stupid and at least possesses enough self-preservation skills to grate out an, "I'll work on it."

This seems to please Akashi enough because the redhead dismisses him with a wave of his hand. Aomine turns and stalks away, although his exit is nowhere near as grand and menacing as he would have liked it due to his shaking legs—the hellish laps and squatting horror are taking a nasty toll on his knees…

…which was probably exactly what Akashi was gunning for in the beginning. That sadistic jerk.

* * *

Aomine is not a man with eloquent words and he knows that.

That was why he sought help from his teammates in order to get some insight about Akashi's order to be more insistent. He's hit a wall, and he doesn't know how to climb over it.

However, he regrets his decision from the bottom of his heart when all he gets are useless answers. Looking back on it, they were entirely reasonable pieces of advice given who he had asked, but Aomine is still stuck at the base of the wall and it's frustrating.

"Give Kise-chin fruit baskets," Murasakibara suggests, crunching away on some chips with his cheeks puffed up like a squirrel.

Aomine shoots him a glare. "Do I look like I have the money for so many baskets?" he snaps, and the giant gives a lazy shrug of his broad shoulders, popping another chip into his mouth.

"You should give him his lucky item every day," Midorima offers, and Aomine resists the urge to slap a hand to his face.

_"Hell no!"_

"Perhaps you should write him letters," Kuroko offers, causing them all to start. No one had noticed him standing there by Aomine's elbow, although the boy assures them that he's been there since the very beginning.

Aomine gives his partner a blank look. "Tetsu," he says slowly, "do you seriously see me writing lengthy flowery letters to _anyone_, much less Kise?"

Kuroko blinks up at him. "No, I don't suppose so," he finally says. "I apologize that I have nothing better to offer."

In the end Aomine spends three sleepless nights concocting his plan, vehemently cursing his teammates for being so useless.

* * *

He successfully corners Kise after a one-on-one that they have one fine Tuesday afternoon. It's only the two of them in the locker room; everyone's already gone home so the gymnasium had been just for them for the last hour. Which is all the better, because there was no way Aomine planned on starting his 'insistent phase' with a lively peanut gallery on the sidelines.

Kise shrinks away from him, pressing into the lockers at his back with nowhere to go. Aomine's hands are planted firmly on either side of the boy, effectively pinning him in place, and there's a look in his eyes that Kise finds absolutely terrifying. Even though they are roughly the same height, Aomine still has a three centimeter advantage and it's enough of a difference.

"Aominecchi?" the blond squeaks out, clutching his shirt to his bare chest as he looks up with wide eyes. He wracks his brain—wracks it _hard_—but he can't come up with anything particularly out of the ordinary that could have peeved off the tanned male. Didn't he give his all in their one-on-ones? There was no way Aomine could find fault with him there.

Aomine heaves a great sigh before knocking his forehead against Kise's, earning him another squeak. Blue eyes bore into honey amber and Kise swallows nervously, unsure of what to expect.

"I love you."

Dropping those three words, Aomine releases Kise and turns to his own locker, slamming it shut. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he gives Kise a wave without looking and leaves. The door clicks shut after him.

Kise just sinks to the ground, clutching his shirt like it's a million dollars. He manages to hold himself together for roughly fifteen seconds before he bursts into tears, shaking like a leaf.

"No," he chokes out, "No no no no no_ no_…"

* * *

Every day following that, without fail, Aomine tells Kise that he loves him. He's completely serious every time he says it, just like how Kise is completely terrified and runs without a second thought whenever they leave his mouth.

At first it's annoying, seeing the blond bolt the minute the last word leaves his lips. Having someone run away from him like all of hell is running loose ready to eat people when he confesses was the single best way to kill all of his self-confidence and considerable ego. Nevertheless, Akashi's voice reverberates inside of his head:

_"Be more insistent, Daiki."_

He hates how Akashi is like this omnipotent god, but grits his teeth and continues doggedly forward.

And gradually, he sees progress. Kise is slower to bolt, edging a little closer to him. On extremely good days he'll even crack some pathetic excuse of a joke after he confesses and then turn tail and flee. Aomine sees a light, faint as it is, at the end of the tunnel, and that's good enough motivation for him to keep going.

* * *

Kise finally breaks exactly two months since the start of Aomine's relentless attack. They've concluded another one-on-one session, and are changing in the empty locker room in preparation to go home. Rain drums against the roof, and when Aomine sees that all of his stuff is packed and ready to go, he grabs Kise's wrists.

"I love you."

He releases the other boy and expects that he's just going to leave and prepare for the next day and same routine, but he is pleasantly surprised when Kise snaps around and grabs his hand. The tanned boy glances over his shoulder and almost dies of a heart attack. Kise is red enough to put a fully ripe tomato to shame and his flush extends all the way from the tip of his ears to the base of his throat. This was why Aomine had purposely tried _not_ to look at Kise whenever he drops his confessions; Kise is seriously too cute for his own good—especially when combined with those gorgeous watery honey eyes—and the fact that it had been _Haizaki_ looking at this beautiful figure puts him off to no end.

"What?" he asks, turning his head sharply so that Kise can't see that traitorous flush on his already dark skin.

Kise's voice is so soft that he almost misses what he says, and he has to lean in. The blond jumps a bit, biting his lower lip, before whimpering out, "_Why?_"

"Why what?"

"Why do you say… do you say…" Kise falters, looking more and more anxious as the seconds tick by. "Why do you say _that_. Every single day? _Why?_"

The urge to punch something floods through Aomine. He knows Kise is stupid—he understands very well that the model's fluffy head is generally empty and floating somewhere high in the clouds—but this just pushes every limit out there. He groans, removing his hand from Kise's so that he can plant them on his shoulders. "Because it's true," he says slowly. _Insistent, insistent, _the Akashi in his mind chants. _Gentle, gentle,_ the Aomine that wants to be a different kind of lover than Haizaki was chants. "Every word—every word for the past two months—was true. What I told you that day was true, too."

Kise continues to gnaw on his lip, and this is when Aomine realizes that words alone are only going to take him so far. With a sigh, he pulls Kise forward, so that the boy stumbles a bit into his chest. When Kise opens his mouth to protest he places a soft kiss on them instead, shifting back and down until he can sit on the locker room bench, Kise on his lap. Kise trembles as Aomine moves up, planting soft kisses on his forehead and moving along: temple, brow, corner of the eye, cheeks, jawline, chin.

His efforts award him a small moan; Kise shifts slightly and stares at him, eyes wide and beautiful. "..chi?" he breathes out, and Aomine hopes, increasing the intensity of his kisses and the touches on Kise's creamy skin. Aomine's ministrations are working wonders; Kise's face continues to flush and there's a dazed expression coming along. "Shogocchi?"

The offending name rolling off of Kise's tongue effectively puts a stop to Aomine's nasty primal instincts that are trying to surface. He fumes, easing back into little ghost touches. "No, not him. Not that bastard," he murmurs into Kise's ear, and the boy lets out a hiccupping shudder, just as Aomine spies something delicious out of the corner of his eye. Excellent; he can use this. His mouth forms a pleased smirk as he moves to reposition himself.

"Look down at yourself," he instructs, gently prying Kise's shirt from his clenched hands and tossing it away somewhere. "Look, Kise." The model obeys, peering down at the tell-tale bump in his shorts. Normally, it would have been difficult to notice given how baggy basketball shorts were, but Aomine had remedied that with his prior repositioning. The tanned male prides his genius as he smirks up at Kise. "See that?" he whispers, voice dropping to a sultry hum (as Satsuki puts it, it's his marketing voice that reels in ladies before they realize his less-than-desirable egotistical nature, one that works every time he uses it). It's unfair, he knows, but Aomine is beyond caring, especially when Kise gives him such beautiful results, bucking weakly against his hips and trying so hard not to moan.

"See that?" he asks again, "Who did that to you? Not Haizaki, right?" He stops Kise's hands from trying to reach at his arousal and pins the slim wrists together in a tight hold. "Tell me, who did this to you?" he asks over Kise's whimper. "Look at me, Kise. Be a good boy."

For his part, Kise struggles as valiantly as he can, but Aomine's grip is like iron and every now and again the boy gives a teasingly cruel buck of his own hips, which makes it press tantalizingly against Kise's member. He looks, and his mind wants him to see Haizaki because he still attempts to cling to his little bit of crushed love, but Haizaki wouldn't be doing this, and even Kise in his current mindset knows this. Haizaki was the kind of person to get in, get out, and get it over with. He never says anything to Kise when they do it.

Aomine nibbles along his neck, slowly losing his patience. "Kise," he calls out softly, in that same voice, and the blond screws his eyes shut. This is not Haizaki, and his heart still manages to break a little.

"Don't tease," he says haltingly, and he pushes his luck a bit, attempting to nuzzle against the broad shoulders in front of him. It's as if he's trying to solidify the idea that this was not Haizaki; part of him almost wishes that he'll get shoved down, roughly, just like the silver-haired boy does. "Ao…" he stutters a bit, but presses on as he starts to cry, no hard shove in sight, "Aominecchi." The grip on his wrists is released and he's allowed to wrap his arms around Aomine, is actually pulled into doing so when Aomine's arms wrap around him, and he sniffles into his shoulder. Every few sniffles a halting, muffled, "Aominecchi," escapes him, and each time it does Aomine murmurs back a soft, "Yeah. I love you."

When Kise seems comfortable with identifying him Aomine reluctantly peels the clingy blond off of his shoulder. "I love you, Kise, what about you?" He's operating under the hope that his straight-up confessions for the past few months have somehow managed to make an impression on the boy in his arms. He's fairly certain it will—Kise's a pretty simple guy.

The question takes a few moments to register in the blond's mind but when it does, absolute terror takes a hold of him. He puts in a renewed effort to escape, twisting and thrashing as best he can, and Aomine grabs him in alarm before he can go crashing to the floor. "Oi, Kise, calm down!" Aomine snaps, but Kise is still struggling, babbling incoherently about how he can't, he won't, no no _no_.

"Damn it, Kise, aren't they your favorite words?" Frustration laces his words. "You can even use 'like' if you have to, because I know for certain that you at least like me to a certain extent as far as basketball goes."

Kise twitches, and a choked sob reaches Aomine's ears, followed by more incoherent babbling. Aomine catches some form of the words 'broken record' though, and a string of curses leaves his mouth. It was all that Haizaki's fault that he was in this mess; he promises himself that he's going to go through with his threat when he sees him again.

"I'm not him!" he says, twisting Kise around so he can look directly into terrified amber eyes, the previous frustration being replaced by something akin to desperation. "I'll say this as many times as I need until I get it through that stupid fluff in your stupid head. I am Aomine Daiki. I love you. I want you to tell me you do too with that beautiful voice of yours." He hugs the boy to him, suddenly feeling very much exposed with all his feelings laid bare on the table. "I can even wait if I seriously have to, but I'd rather not. Just look at me Kise. Only me. I'd never tell you that you sound like a broken record, because you don't. You never have. You never will."

He cups the tear-stained face and brings it up to his. "Your face is beautiful. Your voice is beautiful. You voice saying my name is beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. I want you. _God_, Kise, I want _you_. I want you to love me. I want you to tell me you love me." He feels very undignified, but figures he's probably lost most of his dignity way back when he first fell for the model.

Kise reaches shaky hands upwards to grasp at his. "You won't… tell me I'm a nuisance?"

"No. Wait, you are a nuisance—"

Tears and a slobbery whimper. Aomine hastens to correct his stupid mistake.

"—not like that, you oaf. You can be the biggest nuisance you want when you ask for one-on-ones or other things. That's OK. Please be that nuisance." He nervously scans Kise's face to see if he's repaired the damage.

"You won't… leave me… all by myself?"

"Hell no!" Leave him alone and let him get snatched up by the next Haizaki? Never.

"You won't… dislike it when I say my feelings?"

"No. What fool do you think I am?"

Kise suddenly flings himself at Aomine and he loses his balance, falling backwards to catch himself awkwardly with a hand. "Aominecchi!" Kise cries, tears spilling all over. "Aominecchi, Aominecchi, I… I…!" Aomine waits with bated breath.

"I'm looking at you!" Kise wails, "So please look at me!"

"I'm always looking, you dork."

"I… I…" he stumbles, and Aomine rubs soothing circles on Kise's bare back. "I love… love you," Kise chokes out, "so please… please… love me too."

Aomine wonders what kind of fool Kise is, but he gives the boy a mighty hug anyways and he's grinning from ear to ear. "Always, always," he says, and it's all he can do to stop himself from laughing in sheer triumph. He settles for kissing him senseless instead. "Always, so just keep repeating your favorite words."

And Kise does.

* * *

A/N: OK... got this off my chest now so I'm going to go write that paper I've been neglecting. T.T


End file.
